Pilaf's Torture
by Marakorth
Summary: Pilaf has Bulma and the rest captured, but she won't tell him where the Dragon Ball is! He decides to teach her a lesson.


**I don't own anything!**

**Pilaf's Torture**

* * *

><p>Bulma couldn't believe her current situation. After the group had said their goodbyes to Ox-King and the rest, their Dragon Balls were stolen by a weird robot. Luckily, Goku had hidden his Dragon Ball, giving them a chance to recover the rest of the balls.<p>

Yamcha and Puar joined their group afterwards, and they all followed the Dragon Radar's signal, guiding them towards a large castle. They boldly stepped into enemy territory, only to immediately get caught in a trap, and they were now locked in a small room.

''How could I be so stupid?'' the greenette asked herself. Now it was only a matter of time before the enemy would locate Goku's Dragon Ball.

* * *

><p>Pilaf waited patiently for his minions to return from searching the car of their enemies.<p>

''Emperor Pilaf,'' an attractive brunette known as Mai started as she came into the room, ''we did not find the Dragon Ball in their car.''

''Really? That means one of them must be carrying it,'' the blue imp concluded. His eyes moved towards the monitor that showed the room that housed their captured foes. Pilaf pushed on a few buttons of his surveillance monitor, and his face appeared on the screen that was placed in Bulma and co's current room.

''My name is Pilaf,'' the short imp announced, introducing himself to the group. ''Emperor Pilaf.''

''So you're the one who stole our Dragon Balls!'' Bulma angrily spat to him.

''Indeed,'' the short imp confirmed, proud of his accomplishment. ''Now, about those Dragon Balls… It seems like one is missing. I know that you guys have it, so it's in your best interest to give it to me. Do it or you'll regret it.''

Bulma chuckled, widened her cheeks, and stuck out her tongue. ''Like we'd ever give it to you,'' she taunted to the short emperor.

To her surprise, though, the imp started to smirk. ''I see, if you don't want to hand over the Dragon Ball, I'll just do something perverted to you!'' To Bulma's shock, a huge claw appeared out of the ceiling of the small room and grabbed Bulma's waist. It then left the room, taking the ponytailed teen with it.

''What does perverted mean?'' the always innocent Goku asked. Oolong quickly watched the screen and was delighted to see that it was still on, the television now showing Pilaf, his gang, and Bulma, who was tightly clasped between the claws.

''Let me go!'' the greenette ordered the small imp, swinging her legs towards him the entire time, trying to kick the would-be ruler. ''Let me go right now!''

Pilaf smirked. ''This is your last chance,'' he warned, ''where is the Dragon Ball?''

''Like I'd tell you!'' Bulma gave the small emperor the finger, much to the imp's amusement.

''I see,'' the creature started, ''you really want to get humiliated, don't you? Then I guess I have no choice.'' Pilaf's twisted face unnerved Bulma, especially when he moved over to a large computer and pressed on one of the buttons. Two small mechanical hands appeared from the walls and leaped over to the tightly gripped teen.

''W-What the hell!'' A gasp escaped her when one of the hands moved towards one of her hidden nipples and began pinching it forcefully. ''Ow!''

Meanwhile, the other hand started to remove the ponytailed teen's gypsy styled clothing, beginning with her blue jacket and then the top of her white suit; making her breasts visible, and it slid the white fabric down to her red waistband, exposing her entire upper body.

Oolong and Yamcha looked in awe at Bulma's uncovered form that was getting projected on the screen, Puar kept her eyes closed in embarrassment, and Goku wondered what the fuss was about. The small hands took the two firm mounds into their palms and began to rotate Bulma's tits clockwise. Despite her stress, the Capsule Corp. heiress moaned from the touch.

''Oh, you like that, huh?'' Pilaf said from behind the controls, his member throbbing against his pants, making it resemble a tent. ''Then how about we do it a bit rougher.'' With another few presses to the buttons of the mechanism, the hands stopped cupping the teen's bosom and gripped the girl's nipples before they started to pull her teats apart from each other with a lot of force.

Bulma shouted out in pain, and that was Pilaf's plan all along. Another button was pressed, and a giant tube appeared from the wall. Bulma could swear that it was a garden hose, but the tip somewhat resembled the cap of a mushroom. ''W-What is that for?'' she asked, gritting her teeth as the two hands kept pulling her nipples further apart from each other.

No answer came as the hose swung towards her mouth, pressing itself against her closed lips once it arrived at its destination. Bulma shifted her head from side to side, trying to dodge to tube that, Bulma now realized, had to substitute for a penis. _This is going to be easy,_ she thought, all she had to do was keep her lips tightly closed until the rest of her group could find their way out of the sealed room (something that wasn't going to happen as the gang kept their eyes glued to the television).

Pilaf chuckled, this girl was quite determined. No matter though, there were controls for this problem as well. Bulma smirked when the two small hands left her nipples alone, thinking that she had won the battle of resolution. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case: the fingers of the small hands moved to her armpits and began to tickle her. _Oh no! _Bulma tried to keep herself from laughing as the fingers brushed against her sensitive skin, but she soon couldn't take it anymore. ''Ha…haha…hahaha!'' The teen's luscious lips opened up as she began to roar with laughter, and Pilaf quickly beckoned the tube to move inside her mouth. Bulma cringed as the mushroom tip poked against her inner cheek, making her cheek bulge; and she started drooling , not able to swallow her emerging saliva anymore.

The tube probed in her mouth, poking against her cheek while the small hands roughly cupped her breasts once more. This went on for about ten minutes before Pilaf withdrew his machinery. ''Now…about that Dragon Ball,'' the small emperor started, sure that the girl had enough of her torture, ''where is it?''

''Bite me!'' she yelled. Bulma had given her body not once but twice to an old bald pervert, had to watch her back for any perverted pigs every damn day, and had even been changed into a carrot a few days ago. There was no fucking way that she was going to give up her perfect boyfriend now.

''I-I see..'' Pilaf was surprised by her commitment. ''Then I guess it's time to take more drastic measures.'' The hands appeared once more and tore off Bulma's sandals, waistband, and the rest of her white suit, leaving her completely naked.

''Oh yes!'' Oolong shouted, suddenly thinking that them getting captured wasn't so bad anymore. Yamcha and Puar had fainted some time ago, while Goku still didn't get any of the reactions that the rest of the group gave.

The mechanical hands began to caress the naked, Bulma's mounds again. The heiress couldn't believe it: it felt so…good! The hands were very careful and tenders as they pleasured her breasts. How was this a punishment? Bulma's legs, that were getting moisturized by her own dripping sex, began to widen in pleasure, and that was when the true purpose of this tender handling was revealed: the tube that had been used to poke her mouth was now called back to work. However, instead of going to her mouth, it dove down between her legs and entered the teen through her folds; moving in and out of her fiery core in a fast rhythm. Bulma yelped as the tube kept thrusting itself inside with so much pressure that she flew up in the air, only dropping back down once the tube pulled itself out.

Pilaf laughed, seeing the girl bouncing up and down in the air was quite entertaining. ''So… ready to tell me the location of the Dragon Balls?''

''N-Never!'' she managed to moan out, her body heating up from getting penetrated by the weird machine. Her juices started to drip out of her, and drops of fluids started to land on the ground after a long fall in the air, slowly creating a puddle._ Oh no! If this keeps up I'll cum!_

Bulma tried to keep the tube away by kicking her legs against it and seemed to be successful at first, but all Pilaf had to do was press on a few more buttons, and the hands left her breasts to grab her legs, spreading them wide from each other and holding them still.

Now free to play once more, the tube entered Bulma further than before and only made small thrusts, keeping itself farther inside. Not only that, but it had hastened its pace as well, grinding against Bulma's interior. Bulma's panting increased as the hose kept going in the same fast oscillating manner in a rough way, and she soon couldn't take it anymore. ''Aaaaaaaah!'' Bulma discharged and shot out her juices, gushing everything down to the floor.

Pilaf returned from the machine and stood next to the puddle that was created by Bulma. ''Giving up?'' he asked the trembling girl that was being held in the air.

''N-No..'' she muttered.

''Damn, my machine isn't build to break such lascivious women…'' He sighed. ''I'm an emperor, so why do I have to do everything myself?'' he mumbled. Pilaf tried to reach Bulma after he had lowered her down to his level, but she quickly swung her legs again to keep him away and managed to hit his cheek.

''Stay away from me, little freak!''

Pilaf was furious. ''You dare to kick Emperor Pilaf?'' he snapped. ''I'll teach you to respect your superiors.'' The short imp pressed on the same buttons as before in order to make the mechanical hands widen Bulma's long legs again, spreading the folds of her glistering bald pussy. Bulma cringed when the little blue man walked up to her, a freaky scowl on his face. ''Last chance,'' he warned, slapping Bulma's crotch with the palm of his hand, ''where is the Dragon Ball?''

Bulma stayed silent, and Pilaf lubricated his middle and index finger before he launched them into Bulma's fervent entrance. The greenette shrieked as she started to feel the imp's pointers swaying inside of her sex. _This can't be happening! Am I really getting fingered by this ugly little thing?_

Pilaf's palm faced upwards the greenette's pubic bone as his fingers moved like they were beckoning 'come here' inside the ponytailed teen's hot core. Bulma had to admit that it felt pretty good and her feet started to move from side to side in response while she jerked her hips up. Pilaf noticed that the puddle of Bulma's arousal started to expand and wondered if even his own personal torture was no match for the girl.

''I see that I have no choice but to use my best technique to get you to talk,'' he announced, withdrawing his fingers from Bulma. ''Take this!'' Pilaf's digits moved to Bulma's hard clit and rubbed around the base of her hard button. His digits made a circular motion on top of her clit, and Bulma felt a tingling sensation ascending from her legs while her heart started to beat faster and faster.

Pilaf was surprised when the teen arched herself up. ''Im-Impossible! Is even my ultimate technique no match for your lust?'' The shirt imp rotated his fingers even faster, going so fast that he had to switch hands to keep them from tiring. Bulma just started panting more and more as she motioned her hips back and forth.

''Oh my god!'' With a final scream, she squirted on Pilaf's face, and the would-be ruler of the world fell over in shock.

''Help!'' he pleaded to his minions. ''I've been hit! I've been hit!'' He dried his soiled face by smearing the substance on his clothes. ''Throw her back down,'' he ordered. ''We'll find another way to get the last Dragon Ball!''

Shu – Pilaf's other lackey – quickly made the claw that hold Bulma throw her back to the small room, making her naked body land on the floor with a loud thud. "Ow, you assholes!" she screamed, looking up to the screen while she brushed her hurting butt with her soft hand.

She quickly noticed Oolong's hungry eyes on her. ''And what are you looking at?'' she spat. Then she realized the reason for the pig's lusting eyes: she was still naked. Blood flowed to her cheeks. ''Don't look!'' she ordered, covering her private parts with her arms and hands.

''Come on, Bulma. It's not like it's anything that we haven't seen yet,'' Oolong said, snickering.

''W-What do you mean?''

''Everything that happened to you was shown on the screen.''

Bulma started to flush even more. ''Even the part where he used his fingers?''

Oolong nodded, his eyes glimmering. ''Especially that part.''

Silence filled the room as Bulma tried to comprehend that everyone had seen what Pilaf had done to her. However, after a few seconds, she let out deafening scream


End file.
